8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Kailaya den Soja
Personality & Traits General Overview The current Commanding Officer of the USS Manticore has been described as a 'walking multi-tool.' Equally at home in the captain's chair, wielding a polaron mini-gun, in an astrometrics lab, or piloting a runabout, den Soja will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Absolute calm under crisis or combat situations; warm rapport with those serving under her Weaknesses - Loyalty to a fault to those higher in the chain of command; inoperable neurological birth defect (Sajan-Palas Syndrome) Ambitions Kailaya ultimately works toward peace and stability for the Federation and its allies, and even its adversaries. Eventually, Starfleet will be able to turn its swords to ploughshares and return to its primary mission of exploration. When it does, you'll find den Soja on the ship going the farthest (and the fastest). Hobbies & Interests She is a skilled practicioner of Mok'bara and bat'leth combat, preferring a lesser-known, more acrobatic style that makes up for her height and limited reach. Kailaya also inherited a fondness for traditional Orion dance from her mother. Additional hobbies include astrophysics and vehicle racing- if one can build it and go far faster than is necessary or rational in it, den Soja will be interested. Languages Orion (native), English (fluent), Italian (competent), Cardassian (competent), Bajoran (basic) Family Father: Lt. Cmdr. Christopher Scaravetti (K.I.A. 2409) Mother: Ailah den Soja (Deceased) Brother(s): none Sister(s): none Spouse: none Biography Kailaya den Soja den SO-yah was born in 2385 on Orion I. She is the daughter of an Orion fabric merchant, Ailah den Soja, and then Ensign Christopher Scaravetti, a security officer aboard the USS Northampton. In 2391, Kailaya and her mother relocated to Deep Space Nine to be closer to the Northampton's patrol route. The daily whirl of activity on DS9, the excitement of Bajor's eventual inclusion into the Federation and the turmoil of Cardassia's reconstruction were all something Kailaya often experienced alone. Her father's tour and her mother's occasional trips to Bajor and Cardassia led Kailaya to build ties to DS9's other children and even staff and merchants as an extended family. This only intensified in 2398, when Ailah's small cargo ship was lost on a return trip from Cardassia. The ensuing investigation was never able to establish precisely what had ocurred. Kailaya's independent nature and her anger at the ambiguous result of her mother's apparent death caused her life to take a dark turn. Depsite her young age, she attempted her own investigation. She learned security protocols, broke into a variety of station systems, and had begun to take an interest in the station's shadier social networks. Barely in time, her father managed to arrange for a year away from his duties. Kailaya's reconnection with her father was relatively brief, but fruitful. Christopher managed to redirect her aggression and will into more positive avenues. This would lead to her first application to Starfleet Academy in 2401, which was unsuccessful. She was then mentored by a Vulcan, Senak, to teach her the discipline and mental structure necessary to reign in her emotions- for a human, at least. In 2403, she applied again, and was accepted into the Academy. She thrived in the Academy, following a tactical track which she shored up with extensive interest in the sciences, leading to a reputation for unorthodox tactics and superlative improvisation. She graduated in 2407 as an Ensign and directly went into the developmental branch of the Officer Exchange Program. She served with supervision as the Tactical Officer on the Velkesh, a Keldon Class vessel in Cardassia's now limited local defense force. After completion of the OEP, den Soja was promoted and entered regular Starfleet duty as a Lieutenant aboard the USS Solstice, where she served as security chief. The Solstice was a Nebula-class ship attached to Memory Alpha, largely used as a test bed for prototype and experimental technologies deemed ready for limited field trials. As such, its logs and mission details are classified for the most part by Starfleet Research and Development. Available data indicates that Kailaya served with distinction, often performing in roles outside of her primary duties, typically where the science departments were concerned. Public records also confirm her involvement as part of an away team that prevented the insertion of an Undine agent into Risa's Health and Food Administration. She was promoted to Lieutenant Commander during her service about the Solstice. A significant core group of the USS Solstice crew was transferred to the USS Jotunheim in 2408, performing the same duties aboard the Prometheus-class ship. Kailaya then served as the Jotunheim's tactical officer. Non-classified records indicate that she was assigned as the ranking officer aboard the Beta vector when the vessel was in Multi-Vector Assault Mode. Also that year, she was specifically called to Deep Space Nine to aid in negotiations between two rival Bajoran and Cardassian mining companies due to her familiarity with certain participants on both sides. The talks successfully produced an amicable result. By 2409, she had been promoted to Commander, and had requested and recieved a posting to First Officer of the USS Manticore, a Maelstrom-class patrol escort. The Manticore was one of the last ships to arrive at the Vega colony during the invasion of the Borg, having the furthest to come. Despite the battle being all but over, the ship suffered heavy casualties when two critically damaged Borg spheres that had been previously thought incapacitated suddenly regained operational status and attacked. Combined fire from the spheres and boarding parties by drones caused immense damage and casualties. The spheres were destroyed by jettisoning the Manticore's warp core and detonating it, but not before Captain Marilyn Wells and many other senior staff members had been killed. After the Battle of Vega, den Soja received confirmation that the Olympic-class ship USS Mechnikov had been lost with all hands near the beginning of the engagement. The list of casualties included Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Christopher Scaravetti. Kailaya den Soja received a field promotion to Captain of the Manticore during the incident at Vega. She maintained this rank during the ship's refit, shakedown, and return to mission. Starfleet has shown no particular vigor in replacing her with a permanent commanding officer, and may be using this period as an opportunity to gauge her suitability for the role. Service Record 2403 - Entered Starfleet Academy 2407 - Graduated from Starfleet Academy - Joined Officer Exchange Program, Developmental (Cardassia) - Completed Officer Exchange Program -Promotion to Lieutenant -Assignment to USS Solstice: Chief of Security 2408 - Promotion to Lieutenant Commander -Transfer to USS Jotunheim 2409 - Promotion to Commander - Transfer to USS Manticore - Field Promotion to Captain Category:Federation Characters